I still love you even though you left
by rockmysock88
Summary: My heart was broken but I needed to move on.He was a family friend's son and I knew once I saw him things would change. This story is about Sammie and how she moves on and she falls in love with Christian and struggles to keep her secret from him and how she leaves and comes back into his life. better summary inside. M for later chapters. Prologue sucks read other chapters
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**I do not own FSOG!**

**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**

**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**

My heart was broken but I needed to move on.I met him at college one day and I knew that I could move on with him. Christian Grey will be the person I move on with but it will change when she comes into our lives. He loved me and I finally moved on but she changed everything and so I left again. This is my story of how I moved to Seattle, met Christian, fell in love with him and got engaged and how she came into our lives and how I left and came back a different.

Prologue

"I can't take this anymore!" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and longing but with a hint of anger. "You were the one who left me remember. You were the one who ran away when we could of worked things out!" I tried to wipe the tears away from my face, but they wouldn't stop falling. " I left because you got another girl pregnant. I left because I knew nothing would have ever been the same. I also left because I knew you wouldn't love me anymore." My name was being called by Phillip so as i got up and started walking away I heard Christian yell " I love you! I have never stopped and i will do whatever it takes to get you back." I look back at him and say " What about your wife?" He frowns and I walk over to my husband but before I leave I tell Christian " I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2 Movine to Seattle

**I do not own FSOG E.L James does**

**The only thing I do own is Samantha Thompson and a bunch of other characters that are not in the trilogy. **

**Chapter 1: Moving to Seattle**

Seattle is so rainy, but it reminds me of home. I miss London and everyone there even though I barely had friends my age. I was a private person with a bad temper. My mother told me that when I was five. My temper just got worst from there. When I was twelve my parents told me what they do for a living, but I already knew what they did for a living. They both ran my grandfathers company when he died, but apparently they have two jobs. One beings co CEOs of the worlds best environmental company and being assassins. At first I was shocked and angry that they kept being killers from me. But I knew they were protecting me. Maybe that was why I was a private person when I was younger. My parents said that I could have been the best if my temper wasn't so bad. I learned to control my temper and I started my training. I was the best and everyone knew, but I wasn't cocky about it. I am a natural born fighter and killer having my first assignment at 15. I am 18 and moving to seattle because my father wants the company to be in the states rather than Europe and Australia. My father being the weirdo he is chose Seattle instead of sunny California. I am ok with it except for my little brother. William and Noa are my parents name and Tony is my older brothers name. He is 23 and engaged to my bestfriend Addyson. She is also 23 and she was the one who helped me with everything. Tony is my fathers left hand man while I am my fathers right hand man or woman should I say. Our plane just landed at Sea-Tac and it is already raining,but I don't care. The time change is already getting to me and jet lag. I feel different though. LIke something good is something to happen. We collect our stuff and get into the car. While driving through Seattle it seems busy. The Seattle Skyline catches my eye though. "What are you thinking about?" Addie asks me. "The Seattle Skyline seems very interesting. Do you think we can go later?" My father looks at me and smile. " Of course we can go but we need settle in first and you are quite busy your studies and all." I nod and I zone out and Tony pinches me sayng we have arrived at our house. " You are such a wanker Tony!" He just smirks at me and grabs Addie's hand to go inside the new house. My mother puts her arm around and she knows something is bothering me. " Are you alright you seem different and not here?" I look at her and shrug.

"I am fine. After coming back from my assignment everything seems different now and I miss him." She looks worried and concerned

"I know you do honey, but you couldn't save him even if you tried."

" I know that, but sometimes I can't stop thinking about him, but the trainging makes it better to get through the days, but training reminds me of him also." I see my father coming towards us.

"Maybe you should stop training for a little while and go to college. Possibly harvard this fall and study business." My mother says and I want to say no, but I need to move on from him.

My father comes up to us and kisses mine and my mother's forehead. He knows what we have been talking about but says nothing because he loved Devin as a son.

" What do you think about the new house" my father asks. I look at him a little shocked and say " A house? This is a Freaking castle!" Both of my parents look at me and laugh and I just can't help and laugh with them. Our new home is surrounded by a bunch of property. The house seems very inviting and vintage and homey. I knew my mother decorated because only her touches are in the house. 7 bedrooms and 5 and a half baths. No pool yet but apparently we are getting one soon. I walk through our new home and it is absolutely breathtaking. " It kind of looks like our house in the Hamptons mum." Tony loved going to the Hamptons in the summer whenever he didn't have an assignment. I loved that home too, but there were too many memories and I haven't been back since Devin died. " Sammie your room is the third floor and you can't miss it because yours is the only one there" my mother smiles at me and winks. She knows I love being alone and so I hug her go find my room. Everything is unpacked and I am happy that my mother knows me so well. I hate unpacking. I go to my closet and see everything is there. My closet is huge and I a am so happy. I am tired and I grab my clothes to take a shower. I opt for spankies and my dads old University of Cambridge. I look at my room one more time and I am happy with it. My walls are turquoise blue and my bed comforter is grey. My desk is cherry oak and my laptop is there. My king size bed seems a little too big it complements my room. I have a nightstand next to my and I see a picture of Devon and I in Paris where he told me he first loved me. My hardwood floors are also cherry oak and there is a rug at the foot of my bed that is also turquoise. My flat screen tv is on a stand in front of my bed. next to my desk is a window that oversees the coast and trees. After looking around I find the bathroom and it is across the hall from me. I is absolutely beautiful and vintage. As I strip off my clothes I look in the mirror and see all the scars I have gotten years of being who I am. My dark brown almond eyes look lifeless. My hair looks like it hasn't been washed. I look like my mom with little touches of my father. I am Thai/Laos/White. I look more asian than white. My brother looks more white than asian. I consider myself pretty. Nice slender body, long legs for my 5"3 stature not big but not small boobs. I have a ass but I don't really see why people call me a beauty. Before getting into the shower I take off my promise ring from Devon and tears start falling from my eyes. _Forever and Always _was inscribed onto my ring. I turn the shower on and the hot water feels nice on my skin the water is hot but not hot enough to burn my skin. I start crying and remembering of all the things I did with him. Me and him meeting for the first time. Our first date. Our first kiss. The first time he said I love you. Our first fight. My first time having sex with him. And everything else. The shower is the only place I cry because I hate it when people see me cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. Our soft side is only shown in our family but when we are in public our mask comes up. After about 20 minutes I feel better and tired. I dressin my spankies and t shirt and go to my room I lay on my bed and look at my phone and get a text from my best friend Brooklynn. She tells me that she is engaged and she is happy. Even though that she is 19 I know that she would do anything for her boyfriend or now fiance Keaton. They are both important people in my life and were there for my when Devon died. When he died it hit us all hard. My entire family loved him. Tony loved him because they were best friends.

Addyson and Devon basically grew up with each other even though he was 4 years older than she was. He was her big brother and she was his little sister. My father taught him everything he knew while my mother taught him how to trust again. Keaton and Brooklynn were there for him when I was dying and had no one. He was there for me when I lost my grandfather and best friend. He was always there for me and even though we were 9 years apart he never treated me like a child. He always treated me as his equal. I miss him everyday and even though he has been dead for 7 months I know I need to move on. Before I go to sleep I look at our picture with us in Paris and smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Space Needle

**I do not own FSOG E.L James does**

**The only thing I do own is Samantha Thompson and a bunch of other characters that are not in the trilogy.**

**I changed Sammie's age to 19 because 18 seems a little young**

**Chapter 2: The Space Needle**

**July 1:**

**My brother comes in and wakes me up **

"**Wake up and guess where we are going?"**

" **It's 9 am you fucker can't you wake someone else up or something thing.?"**

"**Nope. You are my bitch of a sister and I love you." I can hear him walk out of the room and he pulls the Devon card and says "Devon always loved getting up in the morning" **

**As he says that I get depressed and remember how he loved getting up in the morning and how we would always have morning sex. Which I think is weird but who am I to complain. Just being close to him made me feel whole, but now that is gone. But, today seems like a new day and for some odd reason I have a smile on my face. I pick out my outfit and opt for cuteness and comfort and because it is kind of cold outside. I choose dark jeggings and a cute maroon oversized sweater. I grab cotton panties and a black bra.**

**As I go to the bathroom I turn on the water and just wait for the steam to fill the room. The steam fills the room quite fast and it feels nice when inhaling. I step in the shower and start washing my body with my lavender scented body wash. I start shampooing my hair with my lavender and strawberry shampoo. The combination may sound weird, but it smells absolutely divine. I don't shave because I am too lazy and I won't be showing any skin.**

**I am done after fifteen minutes and I feel clean. I look in the mirror and the scars are healing slowly and I am glad because I want the memories of that night to be gone. I blow dry my hair and put serum in it so it has a shiny effect. I want to cut my hair because it is way too long(close to my belly button) ,but I love long hair. Maybe I should just trim it. I still can't believe it is July and it is still raining. After getting dressed I make my way downstairs and I can smell the food. **

"**Are you hungry?" Father asks.**

"**I'm starving." I saw with a cheeky grin. My father just repeats my actions. I have always been close to my dad, but after Devon died things have been different. **

"**We're going to leave soon for the space needle" Addie says. I look at her and smile because I am very excited and anxious because I have a feeling something is going to happen. Usually I have those kind of hunches and they are always right. We have light conversation, but it is never awkward. People call our family "A family of few words" but I don't care. We are the most dangerous people out there because we are capable of killing with no remorse, but that comes with the job. Even though people think we have no remorse we do. Well I do anyways, but I never let it get to breakfast is finished we start going to the car. **

"**Can I drive myself. Because after we are done I just want to drive around the city and look around." My mother looks at me and opens her mouth, but my father is the one who actually says something. " Yeah Sammie that's fine, but be careful you don't know what's out there" **

**My dad says it with a smile because he knows that nothing bad can happen to me because I know how to defend myself and I know how to kick ass even though I am only 5"3. Before leaving I grab my dark brown ugg boots and coach poppy back. I check if I have everything in there like my keys and wallet and Samsun Galaxy S3 cell phone. I like android so much better than apple even though I have a Macbook Pro. My parents choose the Escalade and Tony considers driving, but dad just laughs at him and my mom smiles. Tony always wants to drive, but father is always the alpha male and it is funny because while at work dad is a huge pain in the ass,but when he is at home he is the family man. As they get in the Escalade I choose my baby a Mustang GT. I have many cars, but this one holds a special place in the heart. **

**Pulling out of the driveway I follow my parents. Hearing the sprinkling rain is very relaxing and soothing. I turn on the radio and the music is different. The music isn't bad, but isn't good. I plug in my phone and pick out my favorite band. Mcfly is one of those bands that need to be discovered in the states. Sia is also a favorite of mine and Coldplay. Pulling up at the space needle it seems packed. I find a good parking spot unlike my father who can't find one to save his life. My dad is good at a lot of things, but not finding parking spots. They finally find one and it has been fifteen minutes. **

" **About time. You guys take forever, I am already 100 yrs old." I smile at my dad**

"**Don't be such a smart ass Samantha Corey Thompson" My dad just smirks at me. As we make our way through I ask my father "How do we get in? Do we just buy tickets or what" Tony just looks at me and laughs. I give him my death glare and call him a dick under my breath and Addie just giggles. **

"**Yes Sammie, we just buy tickets. We are also going to be eating here." I just nod and start getting butterflies in my stomach because heights weren't always my friend, but I loved the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. We are at the top and it is absolutely beautiful. The ocean is breathtakingly beautiful. Just the view is amazing. My mother stands by me and smiles because she knows that I am happy for once since his death. **

**The ocean is the most beautiful blue I have seen. The ocean blue reminds me of his eyes. After walking around for a little bit I hear my father's name being called and I look around and see a handsome man with his beautiful wife and what I presume 2 kids one is a boy who is tall with blues eyes and tousled blonde curly hair. He seems pretty attractive, but I am more of a dark tall and handsome kind of man. But maybe i should start dating outside of my comfort zone.**

**The other child is a girl with dark hair, possibly raven colored she seems young probably 16 which is only 4 years younger than me.**

**My father greets the man. **

"**Carrick how are you and how is work?" my father shakes his hand.**

"**I'm good. Work is fine being a lawyer is fun." Carrick says with a smile.**

"**How are you Grace? Having fun at the hospital?" My father says with a smirk**

"**Everything is the same." Grace says. **

**My parents start to have a conversation with them and it seems like they have been old friends or something. "Sorry for me being rude theses are my children and future daughter-in-law" my father says while pointing to us "My youngest and most precious daughter Samantha and my son Tony" "Who is annoying and has a smart mouth" I say with my signature cheeky grin. Everyone laughs and the blonde haired man just smiles at me and I blush even though I try not to. I am usually the girl that guys feel intimidated by, but not by him apparently. **

"**Yes this is my smart mouth son and his fiance Addyson" my father finishes with our introductions. **

"**Well this is my son Elliot and my daughter Mia" Carrick says**

**we say hi to one another but it is kind of awkward. " Where is Christian?" my mother asks. " He is busy with business and all that but he will be here soon. Are you guys also eating lunch here?" Grace asks. My father looks at me and I nod. I don't know why my father asks my permission. Maybe because if I don't want to do something I give him the silent treatment. As we make our way to the restaurant Elliot starts talking to me. **

" **Hi, I'm Elliot" he says while holding out his hand to me. I shake it and smile "I'm Samantha or you can call me Sammie"**

" **Well Sammie how do you like Seattle? Does it remind you of London?" **

"**Yes it does actually. I like it here already even though it has only been a day. Have you lived in Seattle you whole life?"**

" **Most of my life. I was adopted in Detroit and so was my little brother Christian, but a little while after we adopted him we moved here to Seattle. Mia was adopted here." They were all adopted? They kind of look related, but you never know if someone was adopted or not. " That's interesting I would have never guessed you guys were adopted." He just smiles at me and I see Tony and Addyson talking to me and Addie just smiles and winks at me. I look at her confused and I know why she winked at me. She sees Elliot and I talking and assumes there is something there. I give her the death glare and Elliot just laughs at me and I smile at him. **

**We arrive at the restaurant and Elliot sits by me. " So Elliot, what do you do for a living?" **

" **I am a contractor. I absolutely love it. What about you do you do anything for a living?" I think about what I should say and I smile and say "I kill people for a living" I say while smiling at him and he just laughs. " You are one funny chick. We should hang out soon and I should show you around Seattle." I see Addie smile and I contemplate this. He might might want to go out or he is just being friendly, but since I need friends I say yes. He smile gets bigger when I tell him my answer. I see Addie looking at me and I blush. " How old are you Elliot?" " I'm 25. What about you?" " I'm 19 but in a month I will be 20." " I had so much fun when I was 20. Life seemed so simple then even though I couldn't drink yet I still had a lot of fun." We order our food and Elliot and I have a fun conversation. He seems really sweet and funny but too much of a ladies man if you ask me. I see him more as friend material than boyfriend material. I can see myself having fun with him though. After 15 minutes of our conversation I here Grace's name being called.**

" **Sorry I'm late mom my meeting went longer than expected." I look up and see who that silky voice belongs too. And I look up to see the most beautiful smokey gray eyes. **


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Christian Grey

**I do not own FSOG E.L James does**  
**The only thing I do own is Samantha Thompson and a bunch of other characters that are not in the trilogy.**

**A/N I Should be doing my homework but instead I am typing this. Oh well I will try to update a few times a week but I am not sure. I will probably put up 4 chapters a week but who knows I can get writers block but I have this whole story in my head and it is not going to change. **

**Chapter 3:Meeting Christian Grey **

**He looks back at me and smirks and I can't help but smile and blush at the same time. **  
"**It's ok sweetheart I already ordered for you if that was ok." Grace says. **  
**I can't stop smiling and I see Addie trying to say something to me, but I keep looking down because I can't stop blushing at him. Addie always says that I should get out more and move on. It was always too hard to go out though because I would always go out with Devon. I notice that the only empty seat is across from me and right by Addyson. **

**He sits down and I can't help, but look at him. He is very handsome and attractive. Nice broad shoulders. Long copper hair, but not very long but long enough for me to grab onto during sex. Woah! Where did that come from? I have never thought that of a man since Devon. He is around Devon's height maybe an inch taller which would make him 6"3 . He seems very muscular which is very hot. His hair complements his eyes. He takes of his suit jacket and I see him roll up his sleeves. His forearms are very muscular and I find that very hot. He sees me checking him out and he smirks at me and I just give him the death glare. I am not going to let a man intimidate me. I am the queen bitch and if you mess with me you get the horns. **

**He just smiles at me and I start a conversation with Elliot. " So Elliot when do you want to hang out?" I look out of the corner of my eye and I see Addie smiling. I also notice my parents looking at me and smirking. My whole entire family wants me to move on, but I still need a little time. Tony says that I just need to take my time which I do but it has been over 7 months and I am going to try. I look at Christian and he seems a little angry because his knuckles are turning white. I barely even know him and he is already possessive. I start flirting with Elliot and he is flirting back. I feel happy on the inside because I know I still have my charm.**

**Elliot leans closer to me and I can't help, but smile at that. He smells good like clean laundry. And whispers in my ear. **  
" **Do you have a fake ID?" I look at him confused and nod. **  
**Of course I have fake ID's. I kill people for a living I have to have fake identities so I don't get caught. Are food arrives and we all have different conversations going on that I notice Christian is just sitting there and so I introduce myself. " Hello, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammie." I reach over my hand for him to shake and as he touches my hand I get that tingly feeling that I have only felt with Devon. I pull my hand back reluctantly because that feeling means that I am safe. " Hello, I am Christian" He seems like a very personal man. That's how I am. I am a person who likes to keep to themselves. I don't give too much away except for my family who knows everything about me how I know everything about them.**

**Elliot and I keep flirting back and forth until it is time to leave. " Did you drive here or did you ride with your parents?" Elliot asks me " I drove myself. Why?" **  
" **Because maybe I can show you around Seattle today since you're not doing anything." I raise an eyebrow at him and say " How do you know I'm not doing anything today? Maybe I have someone special I have to meet later." I smile back at him and he knows that I am joking. " I am just kidding. Mother can I hang out with Elliot?" I ask my parents even though I know the answer. They let me do whatever I want as long as I don't get caught because when the law gets involved it is a bitch to get of it. **

" **Sure why not. What are you guys going to do?" I look at Elliot and he shrugs but answers anyways " Well just show her all the hotspots and where to shop and hang out and the movies." The movies? He wants to take me to the movies? That sounds like a date to me. If we do I hope he doesn't take me to some sucky ass chick flick like Twilight? Why do teenage girls like that movie? Like seriously the only thing good about that movie is Taylor Lautner's abs and Robert Pattinson is one fine ass cutie. Kristen Stewart can't act to save her life but at least she tried. Probably not. **

**We are done with our food and Elliot asks if Christian wants to hang out. I look up at Christian and I just smile at him. He says yes while looking at me while look into his I see sadness and hope. It also seems like he can see right through me. I may not look broken but on the inside it feels like I am dying everyday. We make are way down and I am happy that my feet is on the cement. As we are about to leave I accidently trip and I brace myself for the fall. I am never a klutz like never. As I open my eyes I am looking into gray eyes that take my breath away. I hear Addie gasp and possibly Mia and mom. **

"**Thanks for catching me. I never fall. Like never" I start blushing furiously and I start stuttering. Also another first for me stuttering in front of a gorgeous man. **  
" **It's fine. I like catching beautiful women when they fall" he says with a smirk. There goes another round of blushing. Her sets me back to my feet and he keeps walking. Addie comes up to me and she has the biggest smile on her face. **  
"**Oh My God! He totally likes you!" she practically yelled that and I pinch her arm. **  
" **Can you be any louder? He was being friendly and helpful. Besides I don't even like him like that. I don't even find him attractive." I yell whisper to her so Christian doesn't hear me. **

" **I can see a when a guy likes a girl and Christian Grey likes you and so does Elliot but Elliot seems more friendly than a boyfriend." I look over at Christian and Elliot and they are talking I see them both look at me and I turn my head away quickly. " I personally think you should go for Christian. He is your type. Tall dark and handsome with a hint of mystery and mystery is sexy." **

**I look at her shocked. I don't really want a relationship. I kind of just want to have fun. I have never acted my age and I want to. I want to take risk and I don't want to care about consequences. " I don't want a relationship right now Addyson. I want to have fun and act my age for once. I want to fuck and not care about the guy the next day. I want to get drunk and shitfaced and not remember the night before. I just want to have fun and live my life for once!" Tony just looks at me and chuckles " Why are you laughing Tony? Do you think I can have fun?" I say getting angry**

" **You can have fun but you take everything so god damn seriously." He did have a point there. " I am going to take everything so seriously then. I am going to have and that starts tonight with Elliot and Christian!" Addie and Tony smiles at me. " Just don't have sex with them, but if you do I won't judge you." I look at Tony and I just want to punch him in the face. I'm about to punch him in the arm Elliot comes over. " We are ready to go. Is it Ok if I drive your car since I am showing you around?" he asks nervously. Why would he be nervous? Addie and Tony look at me a bit shocked. I do not let anyone drive my car. " Sure why not. Here are the keys. My car is the midnight blue Mustang GT." Elliot sees my car and his mouth is open. Yeah I get that reaction a lot. A small girl with a very fast and nice car. " I'll meet you there I just need to finish my conversation with Tony and Addie." He says goodbye to them and walks over to my car.**  
" **Sammie, why did you just give him your car keys? You never let anyone drive. Not even your father or me or Devon." says Addie. **  
" **I am starting to let loose. I don't want to be serious all the time. And so for my first task someone else can drive my car." I know they don't believe me, but I don't care. I say goodbye to them and I walk over to my parents who are still talking to Grace and Carrick. As I look around I don't see Christian. He probably left. I feel a bit iffy about that because he didn't say bye, but I shake off that feeling. I see Mia on her phone talking to someone and she is smiling. Probably talking to some boy. I wish I was her. I wish I wasn't the person who I was now. my life is so complicated but I know I would never trade it for anything but sometimes I wish it was simple. I go over and say goodbye. **  
"**I'm leaving with Elliot and I don't know when I will be back so don't wait up for me." I say to my parents they both smile at me. " Okay sweetheart hope you have fun" my father says**  
"**It was nice meeting you both Mr. and Mrs. Grey." I say with my award winning smiling.**  
"**It was nice meeting you too. Elliot is a nice boy and I know how he acts. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time hanging out with him. Christian on the other hand is very quiet, but once he knows you he opens up" I smile back at them and walk towards my car. I sit in the passenger seat and at is kind of weird because I have never sat in the passenger seat unless I was on top of Devon. While thinking I he was the only person who ever drove this beside me. My thoughts start to wonder and Elliot clears his throat. " Well what do you want to do?" I look at him and shrug. **

" **We can do whatever you want to do. You're the one that is suppose to show me around Seattle." I smile at him and he smiles back. " Let's go to the coast. After it rains it is gorgeous. And I love the smell of the ocean." I look at him and I wish I got those little butterflies, but I don't feel them. The farthest our relationship would go would be friends. " Sure why not. Anywhere else?" **  
"**There is this night club we can go to. It is really popular and I know the people who own it." " That sounds like fun. I want to see how drunk I can get because Seattle already seems boring." **

" **Well since you are hanging out with me you are going to have fun. Christian is going to meet us there but usually he doesn't show up because he is always busy on Saturday's." I feel my stomach drop. I don't know why I feel that way for him. I try to act nonchalant " Oh that's fine. If he doesn't have time then it's fine." I am pretty excited for tonight. But I know something big is going to happen tonight and nothing that I have prepared for would not have had prepared me for this.**

**A/N: I am starting to do sneak peaks for next chapters so here is a sneak peek for chapter 4:**  
"_**You are very beautiful did you know that?" Christian slurs**_  
"_**Thanks but I am not that pretty and you are drunk so anything that has legs is pretty." I say with a smirk on my face. " I am not drunk and I know a beautiful women when I see one, but you should stay away from." He says with an evil glint in his eyes. " I am an evil women Mr. Grey you should be the one staying away from me I'm dangerous." Before I register what happens he kisses me and I find myself kissing him back.**_

**Please review and give me feedback so I can improve my story:)**


	5. Chapter 5 one too many drinks

**I do not own FSOG!**  
**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**  
**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**

**A/N **  
**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile I actually have been very lazy. Sorry I will try and update regularly .**  
**Chapter 5: One too many drinks**

**Spending time with Elliot was fun. he showed me all the hot spots that people hung out at. There was the annual fair that happens yearly. Christian met us there and it was a bit awkward at first because he doesn't seem like the guy to go to fairs unless he had a girl on his arm. He loosened up a bit when we started walking around and talking about nonsense. Our first ride was a rollercoaster and I told Elliot I haven't been on one in years. He looked at me like he wants to hurt me sometimes. LIke a pained look that needs comfort. **  
"**what do you want to do?" I ask Elliot and Christian.**  
" **Want to eat? They have the best funnel cake and turkey legs." Says Elliot**  
" **Yeah, but can we go on the rides first? I don't want to be puking everywhere."**

**They both look at me and laugh. I just smile at them. As Elliot gets our wristbands I notice the sun shining through the clouds and it is getting a bit warm. I take off my sweater and I am only wear a thin tank top and skinny jeans with Ugg boots. I notice that Christian is staring again and it seems like he wants to say something, but is debating not to. So to make things easier I start asking him questions.**  
"**What do you do for a living Christian?" That was the first thing that popped into my head.**

" **Well I'm basically trying to start my own company. I want to help others and other stuff." He seems a bit nervous, but then he covers it up with some emotion that I can't really tell. **

"**That sounds interesting are you going to invest in anything or merge with other companies? Because you would need to start now since your business is just starting up. I don't know business as well as my family but I know my fair share." He looks at me like I have grown another head. Usually people don't like to hear me speak business because apparently I go to bitch mode. Or because they think I am stupid.**

"**That sounds like a good idea. Usually I don't like to take advice from people but from you it sounds like i should." Really? He thinks he should take advice from me?**

**Oh well. Elliot comes back with our wristbands and we all start riding rides. After a little while I start getting hungry.**  
" **Can we go eat I am starving." **  
" **Sure, why not? Lets start with the turkey legs and then funnel cakes and snow cones." say Elliot. I see Christian smile and I have to say he has a very attractive smile. I also notice that a bunch of girls are staring at him, but he doesn't seem to notice any of them. I kind of get the jealous feeling even though he isn't mine. Why do I feel so possessive of this man I barely know? Why can't I like Elliot? He seems laid back enough and fun. Why can't I stay away from tall dark and handsome? Ugh!**

" **Are you ok?" Christian asks me with a concerned look.**  
_**Shit!**_  
" **Umm yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff." great I can feel myself **  
**going red. **

" **So do you like going to the fair?" That was the first question that has popped into my head.**

"**Don't tell Elliot, but I love them. I just feel like a kid and I had a rough childhood and I really didn't do fun things." Its doesn't seem like he had rough childhood but I really don't know anything about Christian.**

**Elliot comes back with our food and it looks really good.**

"**This turkey leg is huge." I say with my eyes probably bugging out. They both snicker at me. I start eating and it tastes really good.**

**After a couple rides and funnel cake we leave. It seemed like Christian had a fun time because he has a smile on his face that is infectious.**

" **What time is it? " I ask because it is getting a little dark, but I don't want to end my night yet.**

" **Almost 9 " says Christian. Already? Why time went by fast just by hanging out with those two.**

" **Is there anything fun to do at night here?" I ask.**

" **We can go clubbing. There are some new openings and there is suppose to be a lot of people and celebrities there. I think it is called Toxin, but I am not sure." Elliot suggests. **  
**That actually sounds like fun. But I have nothing to wear. Maybe we can go back to my house real quick so I can at least wear skinny jeans with flats and a really sexy top. **

" **Can we go back to my place so I can get ready real quick? I really don't want to wear Uggs to a club." I say to Elliot. I think I am leaving Christian out and so I ask him if he wants to go with us. I wouldn't mind grinding on him for a little bit while getting wasted, but I should shake those dirty thoughts for now because he really hasn't shown any sign of interest, but neither did Devon at first. **

" **Want to go Christian? We could take a bunch of shots and have fun and it is fourth of July weekend so people will be wasted no matter what. " It seems like he is having a battle within himself, but then he finally answers. **

" **Sure why not. I want to have fun this weekend before I get old." Elliot looks at him shocked. Maybe Christian doesn't party much, but he looks like the guy to get drunk and probably have kinky sex once in awhile.**

" **I'll meet you guys there. I need to meet someone for a little bit." Says Christian as he is leaving. Why do I feel so drawn to him. It's like I have this connection with him that I have never felt before even with Devon. **

**I really need to have sex soon to blow off some steam. I am starting to sound like a guy now. At least I am fully healed from my last assignment so I can go back to work soon because I need to kick some ass.**

" **Elliot do you want to change because we can go to your house first and grab your clothes and then we can go to my house and you can get ready there."**

" **Sure I'll drive though because you don't know where I live. " **

**We walk to the car and it seems kind of awkward so I ask him if he is ok.**

" **Are you ok Elliot? You seem a bit out of it. Like in the beginning you were fine, but now you seem distant." He seems a bit nervous to answer my question.**

"**Well I kind of like you, but it seems like you like Christian and it seems like he likes you because while you were kind of zoning out he kept staring at you like not in a creepy way, but in a way I have never seen him look at a woman before."**

**I feel bad now. Maybe I gave off the vibe that I like Christian, but I don't know. Maybe it is just lust I am feeling for him, but I am feeling that way towards Elliot too, but he is hot so every person has lust with an attractive person. **

"**I'm sorry Elliot. You are a great guy, but I am bad for you and you feel like more of a best friend then a boyfriend you know? Usually I have that feeling with a person. Like I can tell what kind of relationship I can have with a person and with you you are going to be one of my closest friends. I am sorry if I am hurting your feelings, but that is how I feel towards you. I hope you understand" **

**I am a bitch. He probably hates me right now, but that is how I feel and I am blunt like that and usually I hate keeping things in.**

" **I understand. I have that feeling towards you too. Like even though I barely know you I know you are going to be very important person in my life."**

**I feel so relieve right now. He understands and I feel happy about that now. **

" **I'll make it up to you. I will find you the hottest girl and buy you as many drinks as you want."**

" **OK deal." he says with a smile**

**We start just asking more basic questions about each other and he is pretty cool.**  
**We arrive at his apartment and it is pretty nice since it is a bachelor pad. **

" **I like the apartment. It feels homey, but you can tell it is a bachelor pad." **

" **Thanks a friend did it for me as a homecoming present"**

**We grab his clothes and we leave. We arrive at my house and I notice that no one is home and so I point him to the bathroom and he goes and gets ready.**

**I go upstairs and start getting ready. I search my closet for something to wear, but I don't know. Apparently it is the opening tonight and I want to look good tonight. **

**I go for a tight dress that looks classy, but not trashy. I go shower real quick and then I start doing my hair. I notice that Elliot has walked upstairs and he is fully dressed. Damn he looks good, but I don't have feelings for him but he is just a friend.**

" **You clean up nice" I say while curling my hair into tight glamourous waves. **

**He just smiles a cute boyish smile. " So do you." I notice that I am only in my black push up bra and lace panties. Oh shit.**

" **You are such a perv." I say while laughing. I go to my room and put on my midnight blue dress with my silver sparkly Louboutins. I just grew another 3 inches from heels.**

" **Now you look much better, but I prefer the bra and panties." He says with another big smile. I just stick my tongue at him. **

" **My makeup isn't even finished yet and my hair is not even done."**

" **You look good no matter what and Christian will be head over heals for you." **

**I just look at him with my mouth wide open. I wasn't trying to impress Christian.**

" **I am not trying to impress him if that is what you mean." **

" **I don't mean that you are trying to impress, but you just look really hot and if he can't see that then he is dumb."**

**This topic is kind of awkward so I just move on another subject like what we are going to do tonight. Even though I am not legal age Elliot does not seem to care, but if I talk about Mia doing things I do at my age he gets mad. **

**I finish getting ready and I must say I look pretty hot. My glamorous waves fall down my back. I am wearing mascara and eyeliner that make my eyes pop.**

" **Are you done? I am getting old over here." He says trying to sound irritated, but fails when he sees me.**

" **I just need my ID and clutch and we can go."**

**We take my Aston Martin and Elliots mouth is wide open.**

" **This is your car? This is the most sexiest car I have ever seen. You have to let me borrow it." **

" **Maybe. My Aston Martin Vanquish is my fucking baby and I know this is a panty dropping car." **

" **Do you want to drive it?" I ask and he looks like a kid on Christmas.**

" **And this car isn't even on the market yet so your are one lucky son of a bitch to be driving this car."**

**He starts the car and he is all jumpy. He drives really fast, but I don't care because I am preoccupied with my thoughts of Christian. Why am I thinking about him? Before I know it we are at the club and it looks pretty classy. There is a long line of people there and I already see celebrities.**

" **Are our names in the lists?"**

" **Yeah, I helped build this actually and I know the owner pretty well because he is my brother and all." WHAT! Christian owns this club? I am so impressed right now.**

" **Oh. I thought he was doing something with solar power or something like that. Not opening one of the hottest clubs in town."**

**Elliot just laughs at me and we are escorted in and the valet people are looking at my car with so much envy.**

**The club is loud, but it is very nice on the inside. There are two bars and a VIP section and there are booths with couples already groping each other. This seems like a very good opening night for Christian. I must congratulate him when I see him.**

**Elliot gets our drinks and he points me to the VIP area first. He just tells me to say my name and I can get in. It works and he comes back with our drinks. Apparently he wants to take tequila shots first.**

" **You know I am a heavy weight right?" He just stares at me and laughs. Elliot probably thinks I am lying, but I am not. I have to have at least 10 shots for me to have a good kick.**

" **You are only 100 pounds and you are a heavy weight? I don't believe you. If you can beat me in drinking shots then I would be your slave for a whole week, but if I beat you I can have your panty dropping car for a whole week."**

"**Deal." I say without hesitation. Because I know I am going to win like I always do**

**We start drinking and I am 5 shots in and he is already drunk while I only have a slight buzz.**

" **How are you feeling?" He just slurrs his words and I barely understand him.**

**I see a very cute brunette looking at him and I go get her for him. Her name is Stacy and they hit it off instantly. They go dancing while I am drinking a jack and coke.**

**I am getting pretty wasted, but I really don't show it. I probably have to call Tony to pick me up or I will just have to sober up**

**Christian comes up to me and he seems pretty drunk.**

" **Drunk already? I haven't even seen you around here."**

" **I was in the back with a friend and we got carried away. Take shots with me and then lets dance." **

**I down my jack and coke and we start taking shots. I am not going to lie. I am fucking wasted and so is Christian.**

**He grabs my hand and he pulls me to the dance floor. We start dancing and then grinding up on each other. Then it leads to groping. I don't care I am drunk, but I know I am going to remember everything like I always do. The music is loud, but I don't care I just want to dance with Christian. Well we are more like dry humping. He nibbles my ear and I start to feel very horny. He is breathing down my neck and starts talking to me.**

**"You are very beautiful did you know that?" Christian slurs**

**"Thanks but I am not that pretty and you are drunk so anything that has legs is pretty." I say with a smirk on my face. **

**"I am not drunk and I know a beautiful women when I see one, but you should stay away from." **

**He says with an evil glint in his eyes. " I am an evil women Mr. Grey you should be the one staying away from me I'm dangerous." **

**Before I register what happens he kisses me and I find myself kissing him back**  
_**If you like my story please review for me:)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Too hungover, but too good

**I do not own FSOG!**  
**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**  
**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**

**A/N a little fluffiness in this chapter:)**

**Ch 6: Too hungover, but can't help but remember.**

**Oh My God! My head is absolutely throbbing. Thank god it is dark in this room. Wait!**  
**My window curtains are usually open. Where the hell am I and why to I hear soft snores and why does my vagina hurt so much? I want to look over, but I am too scared to.**  
**I know that in like a few seconds my head is going to be bombarded with images of last night, but first I need to find the fucking bathroom because my bladder is going to explode.**

**Of course I am naked right now, but bathroom first. I find a shirt off the floor and this scent is kind of familiar. Why is it still dark outside? What time is it? I really have to stop asking myself questions I don't know. Finally I find a bathroom in this room. I go in and shut the door first. **_**Shit!**_ **I just stubbed my toe god dammit. Why am I the only one who stubs my toes? This bathroom is really clean even for me. What a freak. As I am sitting on the toilet I think about who I have gone home with and it couldn't be Elliot. He is with that brunette from the club probably. As I finish my business I notice there is a clock in the bathroom and it says it is 4 am. Really? Why couldn't I just have fallen asleep. Now I have to go home and probably face Tony and he is going to just make fun of me.**

**Today is friday. What a great day to start my first day of work. Going in hungover, but I can probably mask it and eat my cheesy bacon hamburger. What a great hangover remedy. Why can't I remember anything yet. I leave the bathroom and search for my phone. I have 2 text. one from dad and one from Tony. **

**Tony- **_**you don't need to go in today I know you are going to be hungover and we don't want you to be pissed all day. **_  
_**I hope you got lucky because you needed to get laid!:)**_

**Dad- **_**don't go in today. We will talk later tonight. Hope you had fun!**_

**Tony is insane. I will not even tell them my whereabouts until I know where I am. **  
**Since I am not going in today then I am going back to sleep.**

**I doze off and I start to remember.**  
_**Flashback**_

_**After basically dry humoing eachother and making out like teenagers we finally break apart from eachother.**_

" _**Want to go back to my place or mine?" he asks while breathing really hard.**_  
" _**Yours." I say while catching my breath I feel so riled up because I haven't had a good lay in a while.**_

" _**Your car or mine?" I say. Even though I am drunk I can still drive and convince others that I am sober**_

"_**I came with a friend so yours, but can you drive you are pretty drunk?" **_  
" _**OF COURSE I CAN I AM BARELY TIPSY!" He is doubting me. I hate being doubted.**_

" _**I'll drive because I don't trust you. You aren't even 21 yet." **_  
" _**In England I can drink legallly and I have been drinking for a while, but I will drive because I don't trust you with my baby." **_

" _**Oh sweetheart I want you so much right now I am willing to take you to the back room and just fuck your brains out, but one time will not be enough for me." He says this so seductively that I can't help, but blush like a mad man right now.**_

"_**FIne you drive even though you are drunker than I am." I say while walking back to the VIP area to get my things.**_

_**We go to the valet and get my car and he can't help, but admire it.**_

" _**I know it is the best panty dropping car out there." I sa with a smirk and he justs smirks back at me. I get in the passenger seat and he starts the car. I can't help but wanting to kiss him while in the driver seat. I pull his face towards mine and I start kissing him with so much passion and lust that I can't help, but moan into his mouth. He pulls away and I can't help, but pout.**_

"_**Don't pout because once we start I am not willing to stop." With that he starts driving towards the nicer part of seattle. Start to doze off, but then I feel a hand going up my leg and I look back at Christian and he has the most lusty look in his eyes and I can't help, but get lost in them and then i realize his hand is in my panties and he starts rubbing and I can't help, but moan.**_

" _**Oh sweetheart if you keep moaning like that I might have to pull over, but we are almost there."**_

" _**Well if you stop playing with me then I wouldn't be moaning yet." **_  
_**I say while moaning and he just smirks at me.**_

_**He moves my panties to one and he slips one finger in.**_

" _**You are so wet already. I can't wait to be inside you." He says while pumping in and out of me. I am so close and I start moving my hips to meet his fingers thrust.**_

" _**I am so close. Don't stop please." I am about to come when he stops. I groan in frustration.**_

" _**When I make you come it won't be from my fingers. We are here now so lets go." **_  
_**He gets out and opens my door for me and before I know it he lifts me up and carries me to his apartment. He lifts me over his shoulders and I can't help, but smack his ass.**_

"_**Baby I am the one who is going to be smacking ass." **_  
_**When he says that I can't help, but feel giddy.**_

_**We are walking through the building and we are geting weird stares but I don't give a shit I just want to fuck him.**_

_**We arrive in the elevator and he puts me down. When he does I start attacking him and I hitch my leg over his hip and I am happy that I wore heels because he is a foot taller then me, but tall men are hot. I hear the elevator ding and we go straight to his apartment. He drags me there and then his bedroom and I start talking off my clothes and he does the same. Once we are both undressed I can't help, but look at him. He is absolutely exquisite. After what seems like hours I finally go to him and kiss him. This kiss feels something different like more than a one night stand. This feels like built up passion and longy. **_

" _**I can't wait for you to scream my name." He says while his hands are roaming throughout my body. He cups my sex and slips a finger and whisper in my ear while kissing up and down my neck.**_

" _**You are so wet. God you are insatiable. From the moment I saw you I just wanted to fuck you from behind." and I can't help, but moan in response.**_

"_**Bend over for me and once we start we are not going to stop until I am satisfied.**_  
_**And it is a little early so wait for the best fuck you have ever had." I hear him smirking**_  
" _**You are one cocky son of a bitch and sweetheart you are the one who is going to be screaming my name." **_  
_**He puts on a condom he slams into me and I don't have time to adjust. He is so big. Oh god when a man dominates in bed it just turns me on.**_

_**Every few moments we change positions and it just feels better than the last. **_

" _**You are so tight and so wet." once he says that I come hard.**_

"_**Did I say you can come?! No i didn't!" He yells at me then puts me on my stomach and holds my arm back. **_  
"_**You better not struggle or you are going to make this worse for yourself. You can come when I say you can understood?" I nod while he keeps slamming into me fast and hard and I hear him grunting. He slaps my ass and I am so close.**_

" _**You can come now!" He yells at me and I do and that is my second orgasm in probably 2 minutes. I am gasping for air because those are basically the best fuck I have ever had.**_

" _**I told you I was going to fuck you hard and give you the best orgasm." He says while brething heavily**_

"_**Don't be so sure of yourself I could have faked the whole entire thing." I say with a smile on my face and he just laughs.**_

" _**All those moans and groan and name calling didn't sound like faking it."**_

"_**Whatever. Are you ready for round 2 yet?" I say and he looks shocked, but he doesn't deny me. 3 orgasms later and I am exhausted. We finally fall asleep from our fucking.**_

**I wake up and notice that the light has finally has shown through, but it is raining outside and I notice that its cloudy outside and I realize that I had sex with Christian Grey and I have known him for less than 24 hours.** **And it was probably the best sex I have ever had.**


	7. Chapter 7 Friends or more?

**I do not own FSOG!**  
**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**  
**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**  
A/N Hope you liked the lemon for the last chapter. It was my first and I felt kind of awkward doing it.  
Ch 7: Friends or More?

Shit I had sex with Christian and I liked it. What do I do? He isn't in bed so that means he is probably waiting for me to wake up. I am flipping the fuck out right now. I gather my clothes and I am trying to find my pabties, but I can't find them. I go to the bathroom and look at myself and I look awful. My hair seems fine because the waves loosened but you can tell I had a busy night, but my makeup is scary and I have hickies meaning plural. I also have bruises on my hip, thighs and arm. He went all out last night with the dom personality. He might be a sadist because that was rough sex.

I clean my face and make myself look at least somewhat presentable. Hopefully he hasn't seen any of my cuts because they are in my inner thigh and arm. I put my dress and and go commando because my panties are nowhere to be seen. I walk out and I hear him talking to someone.

"You can't be here Carmen." He sounds mad and his voice sounds very harsh and business like.

"But sir the contracts says that I should be here friday afternoon until sunday night." Why did she just call him sir? Maybe he is a dom. I have met those kind of couples and I find that pretty weird. Answering to someone all the time and not having your own say. I am not that person to answers to people. I am the one who gives orders. I have drabbled in the art of BDSM, but Devon said I can be to harsh. Pain is good once in awhile but not all the time. Maybe he has issues. Whenever I looked into his eyes he always seemed sad and mad, I like mystery.

"Go to your room then and don't come out until I say so. I have someone here and I don't want them to see you. Do you understand?" God he sounds like a dick, but his voice is really hot.

"Yes sir, but may I ask you a question?" She sounds really scared

"Of course you can."  
"Did you sleep with her sir?"

Why the hell would she want to know if I had sex with Christian? It was only one night. And he is in a relationship so I am basically the other women. Damn, I am a whore.

"It is none of your business and go to your room before she comes out or I will punish you in the playroom."

The fuck? He has his own room? He must be one kinky son of a bitch.

I come out of his room and I get a good look at this girl. She is petite and pretty. Long brown hair and blue eyes. She looks at me and then turns her head down and he looks at me.

"Good you're awake. Let's go get breakfast." Is he kidding me? I am not even dressed, well I am, but I am wearing my dress from last night and most of the hickies on my neck are visible.

"I was actually gonna go. It is already 12 and I have stuff to do and I am not dressed for breakfast." His lips go into a thin line. He maybe not used to the word no and neither am I. I don't liked to be forced to do anything I don't want to do.

"Nonsense we can go get you clothes. I want to talk to you." He says rather harshly. Bitch please if I don't want to go then I don't want to go.

"I don't want to go to breakfast Christian. I am not dressed. We can go to lunch. And also you seem rather busy with your _friend."_ I say back to him. I never back down from a fight and I won't start now. I barely know this man and I had sex with him already.

"Carmen can you go to your room right now. I need to have a conversation with ." He says while we are having our stare down. Brown against grey. Who will win?

"Yes sir, nice meeting you ." She says timidly  
"You to Carmen. Have a nice day." I say without looking at her even though she is taller than me by 4 inches. She walks away, but I don't break eye contact from him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine. thank you very much. I had a busy night. Have you seen my underwear by any chance. I can't find them in your room." He smirks at me but doesn't answer. Well fuck you.

"I don't know where they are, but if I find then I will call you."  
His apartment look clean and classy. Very modern. I like it very much. If I had an apartment like this then I would design it like this.

"I like your place. Very modern and chic. Even for a man."  
He doesn't seemed shocked at my comment he just shrugs.

"You know I don't do the vanilla thing." No shit sherlock. You were very commanding in bed so I assumed you were into BDSM and you had a girl who kept calling you sir.

"Oh, well I had fun last. I should probably go." As I leave he says something that surprises me.

"You're my first you know. My first vanilla. I am into BDSM, but with you I saw more and even though I am 22 I want to try with you. I am a good judgement of character and I barely even know you, but I know I want you." Whoa. I did not see that coming. Even though I barely know him I have this feeling that I need to be with him. Last night was probably one of the best nights I have had and that is including my time with Devon. But no one can compare to him though. He will always be my first.

"I am a dangerous person Christian. I may not seem like it, but I am. I have secrets that the strongest hearts could not have taken. And like you said you barely even know me and you have someone here waiting for you. Go to your girlfriend or sub or whatever she is."

I am starting to feel emotional right now because I have the want for Christian and if I stayed away I wouldn't be able to and I have known him for a day.

"I like your smart mouth too and your determination. Usually I like it when I tell my women what to do. And if they don't do what I say I like to punish." Oh so he is a sadist.

"So you're a sadist because you said you liked to punish."  
"I am not a sadist. That is how my lifestyle works I like to conflict pain on others. Let me tell you my past and you will understand."

I sit down on his couch and he tells me his past how his mom was a crackwhore and how he likes to beat girls who look like her. His mothers pimp would beat him and burn him with cigarettes and the scars are visible on his chest and he doesn't like to be touched even though he kept touching me last night and I him. Then his mother died and he was left with her body for a few days and he went to the hospital and was badly malnourished and then Grace took care of him and then adopted him. Then he would get into fights as a teenager and then he got a summer job when he was fifteen and he was working for a woman named Elena Lincoln. From what he has told me I already hate her. She took advantage of a young hormonal teenage boy and started teaching him the ways of bdsm. And he stopped being her sub a year ago and now he is a dom who has had at least 4 subs already. He is still her sub once in awhile but he stopped.  
"That is one story, I don't like Elena. She took advantage of you. You were only 15."  
"She actually helped me. I got my life back together after I became her sub. She taught me things that has helped me with my anger. I can finally hug someone without feeling awful."

"Oh. Well since you told me your story I will tell you mine."  
I tell him my story about Devon and how he died and all that and my depression after he died and all that, but I left my job out.

"He was the love of my life, I was actually pregnant with his baby. I miscarried right after he was killed. I know he would want me to move on. Even though he died less than a year ago. It gets easier everyday. I know I shouldn't cut myself but it is a coping mechanism. And it makes me feel better."

"I am usually not open with people. I care about you even if I have known you for a day, but I want to try with you. It is like this pull that I can't resist and if I stay away I know I won't be able to." That shocks me because that is how I feel.

"I feel the same way, but can we get to know each other. Like can we go on a date and lets see where we go from there. Which I know will work out because I won't be able to stay away even if the date is a disaster."

"Ok lets go out tonight I can make reservations and we can get to know eachother better."  
He says with a smile. I can't help, but smile back at him.

"Ok, deal. I am gonna go now and get ready and stuff. Also I hope you end it with her and also thanks for the hickies I look like a cheetah."

"See you tonight Sammie. And I am going to end it now." And with that I leave and can't help, but smile. I need to tell Addy about my night and date and me finally moving on.

_**Please leave a review:)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Background

**I do not own FSOG!**

**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**

**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**

**A/N This is sort of a filler chapter sorry if it sucks. We will get to the better stuff in the next chapter**

**After mine and Christians talk I went home to think things through. It has been over a week and I don't know what to say to him. He seems like a very great guy but I don't know. It might seem to soon for me, but I am young so I don't think it will matter. Mom and dad didn't care when I got home they both just gave me weird like and then I saw Tony and Addy both giving me a thumbs up. They can be so ridiculous sometimes. When I came home that afternoon though I couldn't walk. I was actually really sore, but good sore. I couldn't even sit without wincing and I had bruises all over my body. I got some beef after that also. I was in my room when I heard mom knocking on my door.**

"**Can I come in?" My mom is always has the gentlest voice, but when you cross her you are screwed.**

"**Yeah." She can tell whenever I was in a funk. She is the only person who can read me, well so can Tony. I may be the best at what I do she still is my mom and will always be there for me when I need her. I was basically robbed of my childhood, but I chose to give that up.**

"**How are you sweetie? You have been awfully moody theses pass couple of days. Is it Christian?"**

"**No mom. I am just thinking. He wants to go out with me, but it feels too soon. I am scared that if I move on I will forget about him and our memories together."**

**My mother pulls me in for a hug and she smooths my hair out because it probably looks like a birds nest.**

"**Its ok to move on sweetheart. You're young and he would want you to move on. Devon wouldn't want you wallowing in your sorrows and be alone for the rest and besides Christian seems like a very nice guy. " **

"**Thanks. I think I have made a decision and besides it isn't like I am going to marry a guy. Just maybe a date or two." I don't want to tell my mom that Christian thinks that he wants more from me. I barely know him. How does he know that I am the one and not just a fling. Before my mom leaves she stops at the door.**

"**I have a file on him if you want to read on it. It is very interesting. I also forgot to mention that tomorrow the Grey's are having this fundraiser and all of Seattle's important people will be there and it is a masquerade ball and I know you love those and at 12 you are going to go shopping with Addy for an amazing dress." She leaves a file on my desk and I grab it and it is very interesting**

_**Christian Trevelyan Grey**_

_**DOB June 18, 1983 - Detroit, MI **_

_**Current Residence Seattle, WA**_

_**Occupation CEO at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**_

_**Family (adoptive) Carrick Grey (father)**_

_**Grace Trevelyan-Grey (mother)**_

_**Elliot Grey (brother)**_

_**Mia Grey (sister)**_

_**Sexual Orientation Not available **_

_**Reason for adoption Was found abused and malnourished at the age of 4. Mother was found dead on scene. Taken to hospital and was treated by Dr. Trevelyan-Grey**_

_**Additional information: kicked out of more than 2 schools for fights. Went to Harvard college, dropped out after a year. Started own company and has been getting better and better. **_

_**Net worth 52 million**_

**There is much more to his file, but he didn't tell me his company was doing that good. He is only 22 and he is worth that much already. Luck must be on his side right now. He is going to do very well in life.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dancing

**I do not own FSOG!**

**Only thing I own is Adam Wills and Olivia Wills**

**and Phillip Wills and Samantha Owens**

**I thought his file was very interesting. I like hearing it from him though. It was the day of the charity masquerade ball. Addy and I went to the shops yesterday and we found our dresses. Even though mum told us at the last minute we found perfect dresses. Hers was a red one shoulder chiffon gown. Black sequin Louboutin shoes and her mask was absolutely exquisite. A black lace mask with red jewels that complement the dress. We also got Tony a mask so he can match Addy. **

**My gown was a mint green strapless chiffon dress. It was floor length and me being the short girl I am had to get new shoes. 5 inch lady peep toe shoes from Christian Louboutin. They matched my dress perfectly because it was a golden glittery nude color. I felt very girly and summery because it is still July and tonight was warm with a little wind. My mask is golden/ white with golden ribbons on the sides to it can be tied together. It had beautiful golden glittery designs on it. Thank goodness I got a light tan because my whole entire outfit didn't look too shabby. I kept my jewelry and makeup light. I walk down the staircase and I feel very confident about tonight. My hair is up into a very beautiful french braid twists while moms is in a low bun and Addys hair is curled and let down. They look absolutely beautiful and glowing.**

"**You like very beautiful sweetheart." says my father while I take his arm.**

"**Thank you, but I really don't compare to mum or Addy. They look gorgeous."**

"**Sweetheart you are beautiful. No one can compare to you no matter what. You sre my angel and you will always be gorgeous to me."**

"**Thank you dad. I hope we have fun tonight."**

**We arrive at the Grey's and it is amazing. Twinkling lights everywhere, music and other things. I can't even describe what this place looks like because it is beautifully decorated. We drove in separate cars meaning I wanted to drive alone because I finally go back to work tomorrow so I have to leave early. I took my vanquish while the others took a limo. I am more of an independent person and I hate it when other people do easy stuff for me while I can do it for myself.**

**I arrive after my parents and when I get out of my car everyone looks at me. Maybe because I am a women who arrived alone or it is my car and a woman is driving it.**

**Well I don't give a shit on what people think of me. Cameras are flashing everywhere and there are people shouting like who are you and what are you wearing and they are also asking if I was the woman who left with Christian last week from the club. I ignore their comments because apparently they thought he was gay. Who could think that a hot guy like him would be gay. Well considering he is only into dom/sub relationships I understand why they think that. Because he never brings anyone to these so called social events. My father grabs my hand and leads me inside. The inside looks even more beautiful than the outside. Looking around everyone is dressed so formally it seems weird. Some have masks while others don't.**

**I see my mum and Addy sitting down with the Grey's, but I don't see Christian there. I see Elliot and the brunette from the club and they seem very giggly. I see Mia and she looks like a very beautiful girl with no date. I might just have to find her one since I am solo also.**

"**Hello everyone." I say hello and there are hello's back**

"**Mr and Mrs. Grey this charity ball looks absolutely breathtaking." I say and Grace is beaming. **

"**Why thank you Sammie. Actually Mia did most of the work since she didn't have school and she had nothing else to do." A teenager did most of this? I am shocked**

"**Well Mia you did an exquisite job." I say to her and she blushes**

"**where is Christian?" I ask and I hear Elliot cough. He probably knows what we did, but I don't care.**

"**He was here, but then he disappeared." says Grace. This place is in full swing and people are laughing and dancing and just having fun.**

**I start walking around and taking in all the surrounding because you don't know something can happen and you need to know where you are going. I am looking at a painting and I hear someone behind.**

"**Isn't this painting beautiful? I just admire Jackson Pollock paintings even though people think his paintings were painted by a four year old. There is just something that calls me. How about you Christian? Do you like his paintings?" I ask him and he looks so handsome. Black Armani suit with a midnight blue tie and his mask just screams seductive and mystery. Even though I am wearing five inch heels he is still taller than me.**

**He is just so sexy I can't help but drool.**

"**He is pretty amazing, but my favorite artist is Picasso. He is very inspiring."**

"**So you found men like Picasso inspiring? Men who cheat on their wives and tells them that he doesn't love them but just uses them for their own sexual pleasure?"**

**I am pretty sure I just blew him away because he looks shocked.**

"**I find his artwork inspiring not his lifestyle. His is the least inspiring."**

**I am just pretty sure I made an ass of myself. God I know I have a big mouth but I need to know when to shut up sometimes.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. You are probably the farthest thing from PIcasso, but you do have no string attached relationships though, but I understand. Everyone has needs and we need a way to find our release." What did I just say? God I am such a spaz. **

"**Yeah we do. But for now I have no one because I broke it off with my last no strings attached relationship. Since we are just standing here do you want to dance?"**

**I take his hand and there is this spark that sends tingles throughout my body. Is it bad to fall in love so quick? It probably is and I might get hurt, but it is called living in the moment right? **

"**So are you doing anything tomorrow? We can go on a lunch date?" He is straight forward and I find that very attractive in a man.**

" **I am not doing anything, but you have to do better than that. I will give you my answer by the end of the night." We talk about random topics for a couple songs. It feels nice to be in someones arms. The announcer announces that there is this dance auction thing and apparently I was nominated.**

"**I really don't want to do this Addy. Why are you doing this? You have a man. I thought this was for single people?" I ask her and she just smiles.**

"**Because you need to feel special tonight and I think that Christian will bid on you since he hasn't taken his off of you the entire night. And I want to see how much your brother thinks I am worth to him." She is ridiculous,**

"**He asked me out on a date and he might not even bet on me. SInce I haven't given him an answer yet. Besides that I am probably not even gonna get bid on. Compared to you and the other girls who are gorgeous no one is going to notice me and I like being unnoticed. It makes my job a whole lot easier being unseen and unheard is very comforting to me."**

"**Why are you so stubborn? You are so beautiful compared to the others. YOu have no idea. They are envious of you and your exotic beauty." I scoff at her.**

"**I am only half asian and besides you are just saying that because you love me. Also there is really nothing exotic about me." She rolls her eyes at me.**

"**Well your dark almond eyes are surrounded by thick full lashes. Your are is long thick and beautiful even though it is up right now. Also you have the most perfect dsl lips."**

"**Why would you say that I have dsl lips? You are insane and thanks for boosting my ego." I say while laughing at her. **

**We get in a line and there are at least a dozen girls who look beautiful.**

"**Let us first start with this red haired beauty. Her name is Alexis and she is pre med. Has volunteered for hearts for hospice and has taken dance lessons for years. so lets start the bidding." **

**I am pretty sure I can compare to that since I am a spy for a living but my file says I am a business major. With a bachelors with science and international business. Her bidding goes well for her, but I can't help but feel like a prostitute even though this is for charity. Everyone goes one by one and every girl sounds better than the last and then there goes Addy who sounds pretty amazing to me. If I was a guy I would totally bid on her.**

"**And here is Addison. She has gone to and from Africa for charity work. Volunteers most of the time and travels to help orphans throughout the continent and she is also fluent in 6 different languages. Has a second degree black belt and has been a dancer since she was five and also she was a gymnast for over 16 years." Well most of that was true, but who cares.**

**Addy's bidding goes up to 25,000 it was between my brother and this other dark haired man, but my brother always wins. I am the last one and I hope they gave out good information of me.**

"**Last of all is Ms. Samantha. She is a native Brit and she just moved to the states. She is an exotic beauty." I am pretty sure Addy was the one who told him to say that.**

"**She also dances. Mostly hip hop. She enjoys yoga and long walks or runs on the beach." everyone laughs at that one. Running on the beach is a lot better than walking.**

"**What can I say I am a stereotypical girl." I say with a cheeky smile.**

"**She can also sing and has been offered to record, but has declined because she is more into the business world. SHe has volunteered for make a wish and Peta and March of dimes in her spare time. You must be a very busy girl."**

"**Yup. I never have time to myself."**

"**I wish I could bid on you but that is not possible since I am a happily married man." He says with a smile. I just laugh at him and people just laugh.**

"**Before we start bidding can you sing us a song? I am pretty sure everyone will love to hear your wonderful voice." I contemplate this because I hate attention on myself and if I say no he will probably nag me so I just give in.**

"**Sure why not. What should I sing?" I hear people shout out random song names I don't even know.**

**I hear Tony yelling saying sing a Lana Del Rey. Well she is my favorite singer.**

**I ask the band if they know her song and they nod.**

_**I been out on that open road**_

_**But you can be my full time daddy, white and gold**_

_**Singing blues has been getting old**_

_**But you can be my full time baby, hot or cold**_

_**Don't break me down, I been travelling too long**_

_**I been trying too hard, with one pretty song**_

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**_

_**I am alone at midnight**_

_**Been trying hard not to get into trouble but I**_

_**I've got a war in my mind**_

_**So I just ride**_

_**Just ride**_

_**Dying young and playing hard**_

_**That's the way my father made his life and art**_

_**Drink all day and we talk till dark**_

_**That's the way the road dogs do it - light 'til dark**_

_**Don't leave me now, don't say goodbye**_

_**Don't turn around leave me high and dry**_

_**I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**_

_**I am alone at midnight**_

_**Been trying hard not to get into trouble but I**_

_**I've got a war in my mind**_

_**So I just ride**_

_**Just ride**_

_**I'm tired of feeling like I'm f*cking crazy**_

_**I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes**_

_**It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby**_

_**So I just ride, I just ride**_

_**Hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast**_

_**I am alone at midnight**_

_**Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I, I've**_

_**Got a war in my mind**_

_**I just ride**_

_**Just ride**_

**I finish and everyone applauses. I didn't think that I was that good, but apparently others thought I was.**

"**Well wasn't that amazing. We should start the bidding now."**

**The bidding is going very well and people are bidding very high. They are going like over 50,000 and my self esteem is getting better. I sound very narcissistic right now.**

**Right now I am pretty sure it is between Christian and this very old plumpy man. God I hope he wins.**

**The bid goes up to 150,000 and the other man backs down. Thank god I do not want to dance with him. "And the winner is Mr. Grey. That is probably the highest someone has bid on someone." **

**The music starts and People are being pulled by their buyers. Yup the sounds very hookery.**

" **I told you someone was going to bid on you and none the less it was Christian. You never listen to me you stubborn ass bitch." I punch her arm and we just giggle**

"**We he better keep his hands off of you then. I don't want a repeat of last week even though it was funny." I give him the death glare. Can that jackass be any louder?**

"**Shut the fuck up. And keep your voice down. I don't want anyone know that I just sleep around with millionaires. Even though I don't."**

"**No, you just sleep around with billionaires." Why doesn't he take my death glares seriously.**

"**Just because Devon was a multi billionaire doesn't mean I just slept with him for fun. I actually loved and cared for him." I get sad now. Great Tony you just pissed me off**

"**I am sorry baby sis. You know I love you and I just like to make fun of you. And I know he loved you too because he wouldn't have left everything to you if he didn't love you."**

**I know Tony wasn't trying to hurt me, but it did. Awhile back people thought I was just sleeping with Devon for his money, but people didn't know who I was at first because I didn't want people to know who I was or who my parents were so they thought I was a floozy and not good enough even though I was the best at everything I did.**

" **I forgive you." **

"**I am your big brother you should always forgive me." I roll my eyes at him and I feel a tap on my my shoulder. I look up and it is Christian.**

" **Can I have this dance." And I notice everyone is dancing. I nod and take his hand. This song we are listening to is Adele's **_**make you feel my love**_**.**

"**Do you have an answer yet?" I don't say anything yet. I just smile at him and I start singing.**

"_**When the rain is blowing in your face,**_

_**And the whole world is on your case,**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace"**_

"**You have a beautiful voice you know. Way better than Adele's."**

"**Adele is way better than I can ever imagine and the night isn't over yet."**

**I sing a little more and he starts singing with me and I can't help, but blush. I am pretty sure it is illegal to fall for someone this fast and hard. His voice is amazing. After the song is over there is an applause. **

"**Apparently we had an audience." He says with a smile**

"**Apparently we did."**

"**Come on lets go for a little a walk I feel suffocated by all theses business people." He tugs my hands and we start walking and we are in the backyard or somewhere. There is a tent and there is loud music. That is probably where the teens are right now. **

**We walk around and he breaks the comfortable silence.**

"**I use to walk around here when I was young and wanted to think. I use to be an ass, but I didn't care. I knew my actions had consequences, but me being 15 I just wanted to live. Well now that I am grown up I wish I had never done that, but a part of me was glad that I did because if I didn't work for Elena I wouldn't be where I was today."**

"**Why are you telling me this?" Why is he telling me this? **

"**Because I know you need some trust in a relationship and I want you to trust me."**

"**I think I have my answer now." He smiles and I smile right back at him.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Yes, I will go on a date with you."**


End file.
